The Keeper of My Heart
by inumoon3
Summary: .!.Revised Version.!. Years have pasted, and friendships have been restored. Everything seems to being shifting back to the way it was...but for Sora and Riku it seems just to be the beginning of a new and the rekindling of the old. Mpreg.Yaoi. SR LC AR
1. Chapter 1

_**TITLE:**_ The Keeper of My Heart

_**SUMMARY:**_ Years have pasted, and friendships have been restored. Everything seems to being shifting back to the way it was...but for Sora and Riku it seems just to be the beginning of a new and the rekindling of the old. MPREG, YAOI, SR LC RA

_**THE KEEPER OF MY HEART**_

"Take that…" Sora playfully bantered as he tried to hit Riku with the wooden sword

Riku easily bypassed the sword, before hitting Sora's hand with his own wooden sword, and knocking Sora to the ground. Sora winced as he hit the sand, and pouted as he looked up at Riku holding his wounded hand. Riku leered over his best friend with a small smirk on his face.

"Come on, Sora…I know you could do much better than that." Riku stated as he then plopped down next to his friend

Sora sat up on his elbows with a small pout still on his lips, before he looked up at his best friend. Sora couldn't help but be mesmerized by Riku's eyes. Riku raised an eyebrow, before leaning closer to Sora face, his breath lingering on Sora's soft lips. Sora blushed before turning away and pushing Riku back. Riku then began to chuckle slightly at seeing his friend's discomfort.

"Jerk…" Sora muttered underneath his breath, a faint blush still on his cheeks

"Aw c'mon, Sora…you should have seen your face…" Riku said as he reclaimed his place next to his best friend

Sora ignoring his companion laid back on the sand, with his arms behind his head for cushioning; he then gazed lazily up at the setting sky. Riku watched Sora with keen interest as he gazed into the sky. Riku couldn't help but notice how cute his Sora looked like that. Riku sighed and shifted and lied down as well so his gaze was directed towards the sky as well.

If only things were different… Riku thought as he looked at Sora through the corner of his eye

Sora continued to gaze up at the sky. He then smiled when he say a cloud shaped heart.

"Look, Riku that cloud looks like a heart."

"Yea…I guess it does…" Riku said as he studied the cloud

After that statement silence once again reigned over them. The two were quite comfortable with the silence. Riku turned his gaze from the sky to look at Sora with a curious expression on his face.

"Sora…do you ever think about what happened in Kingdom Hearts?" Riku said with a questioning voice as he eyes lingered back up to the sky

"Uh…yeah all the time…do you, Riku?" Sora said his eyes wondering over to Riku's still form

"Yeah, at times, I guess." Riku murmured silently turning to look at his friend

"Do you ever regret it?" Sora asked silently sitting completely up wrapping his arms around his knees

"…at times…but then, I don't. The experience was overwhelming, but I think it was well overdue…" Riku said silently

"Yeah…Riku…when I thought you were gone…I…" Sora said looking up into the sky again

"I know. I felt the same way." Riku said sitting up and scooting closer to his best friend

Silence once again reached their ears. Riku watched his best friend and couldn't help but realize how much he wanted Sora.

'He looks so kissable…' Riku thought as turned his full attention on the boy

Sora was oblivious to the staring and couldn't help the blush that began to creep up onto his face. He then turned his face away from Riku's stare.

'I shouldn't get excited…Riku doesn't see me in that way…I wish he did, but I know…' Sora thought causing for him to pout without realizing it

Riku watched his friend think about something with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Sora's facial expression changed from timid, to hopeful, to doubtful, and lastly the one that hurt him the worst was regret and remorse. Ever since coming back from Kingdom Hearts Sora had become much better at hiding his emotions, but Riku could still tell when the boy was in a certain mood. Everyone wondered how Riku could still tell, when Kairi couldn't.

'If all of them would just look into Sora's eyes…his eyes express everything he feels…so it must be true that the key to your soul are your eyes…' Riku thought as he pulled his friend into an embrace

"Riku?" Sora asked not pulling away but looking curiously up at his friend

"You looked like you could use a hug. What were you thinking about?" Riku said looking up into the sky never looking at Sora as he spoke

"Uh…oh, it's nothing, Riku." Sora said although thinking about what he really wanted to say, not knowing he and Riku were thinking the same thing

'I'm in love with you…'

Riku then looked down on the boy studying him. Riku didn't know what caused him to do what he did next, but he knows no matter what he would never regret it. Riku leaned down and captured Sora into a sensual kiss gaining a gasp from the boy. At first Sora was too shocked to anything, but soon he returned the kiss with just as much need. The two broke apart finally for air.

"Riku…" Sora whispered through half lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips

"Mmm…you taste like heaven…Sora…" Riku moaned as captured the boy beside him into another kiss

Sora moaned it to the kiss maneuvering his body so that he could wrap his arms around Riku's neck. They continued to kiss whole heartedly until the need for air became unbearable. When the two separated they stared into each other's eyes and seeing the answer the both desired.

"I never knew…" Sora whispered pulling away only to be pulled back into Riku's chest

"I know. I should have told you. I was just…scared, I guess." Riku said nuzzling his face into Sora's spiky yet soft hair

"I was too…I wanted this for so long. Riku…" Sora said being silenced by a finger on his lips

Riku looked down at the young man before giving a heart felt smile.

"I know. I love you too, Sora." Riku whispered against Sora's lips as he leaned his head down to capture the boy into another passionate kiss

The boys kissed passionately for a couple of more minutes, before they broke away from each other both flushed.

"Love you, Riku…" Sora said cuddling into the older boy's chest

"Mmm. I know." Riku said situating himself on the sand with Sora in his arms

'I hope this never ends…' Sora thought as he gazed into the sky which had just began to twinkle with stars and shine with the moonlight

**AN:** _**I'M BACK!!!!**_ Hehe…this is the beginning of the revised Keeper of my Heart…since I happen to be reading the old one and noticed that everything was just to fast paced, and besides I hadn't updated the story in years…so here's the new version of the story and hopefully this time around it'll be a keeper!!!!

**Sora:** I can't believe she's rewriting this fic…

**Riku:** Its about time…have you read the old fic? I sound like an idiot.

**Me:** Are you trying to say you aren't?

**Riku:** Hn. Baka.

**Sora:** I'm so excited! I thought this chapter was cute!

**Me:** Me TOO!!!!

**Insert Roxas**

**Roxas:** It was okay…can't wait till I'm in the fic though.

**Me:** Huh? When did you get here?

**Roxas:** Hn.

**Me:** Meany!!!

**Riku:** Well update. Apparently this loser lives off your reviews, so why not make her day.

**Me:** HEY!

**Sora:** Remember to review!!!!!

**Roxas:** Yeah…

**Me:** Well that's it for now, minna-san!!! Till the next chapter!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**TITLE:**_ The Keeper of My Heart

_**SUMMARY:**_ Years have pasted, and friendships have been restored. Everything seems to being shifting back to the way it was...but for Sora and Riku it seems just to be the beginning of a new and the rekindling of the old. MPREG, YAOI, SR LC RA

_**THE KEEPER OF MY HEART**_

The _boys kissed passionately for a couple of more minutes, before they broke away from each other both flushed._

"_Love you, Riku…" Sora said cuddling into the older boy's chest_

"_Mmm. I know." Riku said situating himself on the sand with Sora in his arms_

'_I hope this never ends…' Sora thought as he gazed into the sky which had just began to twinkle with stars and shine with the moonlight_

Chapter 2

Sora looked around Riku's extravagant kitchen. He glazed at the nicely lit kitchen as he stood in the entryway. The kitchen had black and white tiles on the floor, and immaculate marble counters. As he looked further down he could see a small, yet etiquette round marble table along with the matching chairs. Sora looked to the side where he saw the coffee maker, microwave, and blender arranged in a specific order. He slowly made his way into the kitchen glazing his hand over the newly shined marble cabinets. He gazed at each cabinet trying to remember which one held the cups.

{No that's for plates…I think that one's for spices…ah! I think it's this one.} Sora said as his eyes lit up as he opened the cabinet to find that it indeed held the glasses. He slowly and carefully took a glass out, afraid that he would break it if he was too brash. Sora smiled as he gripped the cup and took it to the sink to rinse out. He carefully rinsed the cup and proceeded to the large black fridge.

{Hm…I wonder what he would want…} Sora thought for a moment before taking out the orange juice and pouring it into the cup. When he was done he put the juice away and made his way to his lover's living room. Sora smiled at the pictures on the wall; some were of him and Riku when they were younger and others where of him and his family, and other friends. Sora finally making his way to the living room, gazing at his lover who was currently reading a book, while adorning his glasses. Riku being a year older was already in college, while Sora was still a senior in high school.

Sora walked over to the sleek leather couch as he sat next to his lover, promptly handing him the cup fill of juice. Riku looked up to acknowledge his lover before taking the cup and flashing a quick nod and smile in gratitude. Riku took several gulps before putting the remaining drink on the coffee table on a coaster as he continued to read the book in his hand. Sora was use to times like this; times when he and Riku could sit in a comfortable silence, until one of them were ready to talk. Sora usually took this time to think about things that plagued his mind. Currently the number one thing plaguing his mind was his and Riku's new found relationship.

{We've been together for 3 weeks, yet nothing's changed. Except for the fact that we kiss now and then, but still…I wonder how he feels about us. Does he even feel the same way? Ugh…I shouldn't be thinking about this, I know Riku loves me, but something's off…Maybe when we become public things will smooth out…hm…wait, does Riku even want to become public?...what if wants us to stay a secret forever?...wouldn't that mean he's ashamed of me?...} Sora formed a pout as he continued in his thought never noticing his lover gazing at him with a raised eyebrow. Riku putting a page marker in his book closed it and put it on the table. He carefully slid closer to his lover wrapping an arm around his waist bringing their faces close. Sora blinked up at his lover, before forming another pout.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked softly kissing his lover's forehead.

"You love me right, Riku? You're not ashamed of me…of us, right?" Sora said turning his head away from his lover finding the carpet much more interesting. Riku eyes widened before going back to their natural state; he then reached for his lover's chin making him look him in the eye.

"You know I love you. What makes you think I'm ashamed of you or what we have?" Riku said with adoration shining in his eyes for his petite lover, when Sora didn't answer Riku continued.

"Sora, I love you. I have had plenty of time to think about me and you; before there even was, a me and you. I'm not ashamed of what we have. I don't know what's brought this on, but I can't fix it if you don't talk to me." Riku leaned their foreheads together so that he could better gaze into his lover's eyes. Sora reached up one hand and ran his fingers through Riku's hair.

"I love you too." Sora whispered before leaning up and kissing his lover soundly on the lips. As Sora was about to pull away, Riku re-grasped his lover's lips into a more passionate kiss. Sora moaned into his lover's mouth before breaking away for air. Riku gazed down at his lover questioningly. As Riku was about to talk, Sora beat him to it.

"Riku, when are we going to tell our family and friends?" Sora looked confidently up at his lover. Riku smirked and kissed his lover quickly.

"I've been wondering when you would ask. Honestly, I don't know. I want to tell them all at the same time."

"Hm…I don't know, Riku…" Sora said looking skeptical; Riku raised a thin eyebrow. Sora let out a sigh before continuing. "I just think we should maybe tell our family first, then our friends. I just feel like we owe our family the right to know first."

"This is really important to you isn't it?" Riku stared down at his lover who nodded his head. "We'll do it your way…only if…" Riku had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Only if?" Sora said genuinely. "Only if…you promise to let me have my way with you tonight?" Sora eyes widened at Riku's statement and he playfully slapped his lover on his shoulder. "I swear you have a one track mind…but I guess I could agree. So what exactly do you have planned, Ri-chan?" Sora blushed as he looked at his lover seductively.

"Hn." Before Sora knew what was happening he was picked up bridal style and carried to Riku's bedroom. Sora was gently placed on the bed. Sora hesitated as he felt the black, satin sheets underneath his hands. Riku immediately realized the hesitation, and sighed. "You're not ready for this." Riku simply buried his face into the crook of Sora's neck. "I'm sorry…I just want our first time to be right, and it doesn't feel right yet…"

"Okay." Riku then gradually took his weight off his lover, and lay beside the brunette. He wrapped an arm around the lithe form, and buried his nose into the soft, spiky hair. Sora shifted so that his head was on Riku's chest. "So does this mean I can still get my way?" Sora slowly looked up at Riku from his position on Riku's chest. Riku chuckled and nodded.

They lay next to each other simply listening to the other's soft breathing. Sora was close to dosing off till his phone began to ring.

_Omoi daseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta_

_Kireina aozorano shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obiete ita_ (1)

Riku released Sora, before sighing and closing his eyes. Sora stared at the name on his caller id, with blurry eyes before answering. "Hello?" At first Sora didn't hear anything and was contemplating hanging up, when he heard a soft voice answer. "Sora…" Sora's eyes widened as he sat up instantly recognizing the voice. "Kairi? Kai, what's wrong?" Sora's eyes widened even more when he heard her sobbing. Riku, turned to Sora eyes' narrowed. Sora disregarding the look Riku was giving him, turned his back and continued to talk to the girl on the phone. "Kai…?" "Is it true?" "Is what true?" Sora was truly confused at this point, causing his eyebrows to scrunch together.

"Are you and Riku really together?" Sora clenched the phone tightly in his grip, staying silent. He didn't know how to respond. "Kairi…" "So it is true. I thought Selphie was just gossiping about the both of you…but it's actually true." Sora heard the girl's voice break, causing tears to well up in his own eyes. "Kai…please just…" Sora wasn't even able to get his voice to work, when he heard the other end of the line go dead. Sora stayed in the position of holding the phone to his ear, clutching it tightly as if it was a life line. Riku was staring intently at the back of his lover's head, before slowly sitting up. "Sora…babe, what's wrong?" Sora didn't turn around or respond. He simply just let the tears fall from his eyes. A soft sob escaped his lips, and before he knew it he was pulled into Riku's strong chest. Riku didn't say anything and simply held his lover waiting for him to tell him what was wrong.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sora finally pulled away from his lover. He still had tears seeping out of his eyes, but the only thing he could muster to say, "Kairi knows."

AN: So sorry this took so long! But I'm back in business!!!!! Hopefully I'll get lots of beautiful reviews to keep me motivated. : ) (1) Passions by Utada Hikaru


End file.
